Millie Marson
Flammie (フラミー "Furamī") is the spirit that has been passed down from her father's generation in the past of Marson family. It is known that he is the spirit of a flammable human beast, which to Millie is like any like guardian ghost; however, he is a Legendary spirit from the middle ages. when Millie was only five, she was given a test by him for her shamanic skills. she had to play a game of hiding and seek, in which Flammie was hiding. In order for Flammie to be Millie's guardian ghost, she had to play a game with him. although the task of finding him was little difficulty hard. however, she managed to find him, at an old Stonehenge and the two later become partners History Early Past and Early Childhood Little is known about her past she was born First Of April to Maxwell a rich father and Mina Marson a caring sweat mother. she spent most of her early life with her best friend Ellie Elwood later her mother was killed by an unknown person. for unknown reasons, meanwhile, her father left her at the Thūrwolf Family's doorstep at the household. while she was just a baby then. however later as she was grown into her childhood she was rather regularly found things boring for her most of the time with her Adopted older brother and older sister after the days have passed she spends most of her time. Before the Timeskip Lucca's Orphanage Kidnapped at Barrel Volcano the next morning. soon after being kidnapped by Sharona De Vil Rhodes, she later watched in horror of her foster big brother being beaten up, almost killed, however, she was crying in horror. however before her foster big sister can aid her older twin brother safely, Sharona imaged to pushed her out the way and she later watched her big brother (who was trying hang on the edge of the cliff of the volcano). was kicked off the edge of the volcano at barrel volcano by Sharona De Vil Rhodes. she crying in sorrow even yet she was hugging herself for her big brother's safe return but she did not resize that her childhood friend Ellie was taken controlled by Sharona. while she watched her big sister fall unconscious and being knocked out by Sharona. she and her foster big sister and foster big brother were separated, even Millie believed her foster big brother was dead forever... Alliance with Sharona Failure Teaches Success while she spent most of her time sleeping at a local hotel outside of the mechanism factory. at first, when she woke up and tried to ignore Sharona's bad efforts to her foster older sister. while she tries to ignore her best friend Ellie Elwood who was being mind-controlled while she later saw "Sally" who was trying helping her and her foster big sister to find an escape route plan After the Timeskip Traveling to America Meeting with Renako and Cara Meanwhile, While Renako and Cara were traveling towards the nearby town, to meet with her foster niece she and her friend Ellie Elwood. The two finally bumped into them in a fun park where Millie and Ellie were hanging out together. As Renako walked up to her foster niece Millie and give her a hug, they were happy to see each other again after such a long time. this made Ellie a bit of jealous of Renako and soon began arguing at each other, however, Cara told them to stop it and suggested that the four of them have to search for a place to buy themselves a drink and to talk about their pasts and the upcoming Shaman Fight. as Renako and Cara also told them about they are traveling with Santi and the others and meeting with them again soon. As Renako asked Millie if she wanted to join the Shaman Fight as well, she answered that she wanted to do so together with Ellie. Then, Renako's step-brother Eliskūya arrived and found them. After Renako told him that she and the others where fine, however, Ellie tried to apologize to Eliskuya for being mind-controlled by Sharona in the past in which he did not say anything towards her. while Renako and Cara then suggested that they would all head to the place where they were supposed to meet with Santi and the others again and after they did, to join or watch the grand shaman tournament together. Then, the group started traveling back. Shaman Fight In their first match of the Shaman Tournament, Team "Elwood" where put up against Team "Punchers". Soon after the fight started, one of them was able to knock Millie back with his strength and Over Soul. As Ellie got angry at him, she was able to land a hit on him. As Ellie and Millie attacked him at once, they were able to break his Over Soul. As the other two attacked them at once, Ellie and Millie where only just able to avoid the impact and strike back. As Ellie was almost hit, Millie was able to attack one enemy from behind and take him out. Ellie and Millie were then able to beat the last enemy by surrounding him and attacking him at once. In their second and last match of the grand Shaman tournament, Team "Elwood" faced Team "Richies". When the fight started, Team "Richies" started making fun of Ellie and Millie because they were dressed way better and more fancy in their opinion. As Ellie got angry, Millie reacted immediately and fired an attack on the enemies. As they dodged it, Team "Richies" started their attack but Ellie was able to dodge it and take one enemy down. As Millie got attacked again, Ellie helped her out by shooting the second enemy. As the last enemy went all-out attack, Ellie and Millie where only just able to dodge the attack, but they were still injured a little bit. As they both got up, they combined they're Over Souls and were able to overpower the last enemy and win their second and last match. After the Shaman Fight Ellie Recovers her loss Memory Character Trivia *Millie's favorite drink was orange soda while her favorite food is hamburgers while for dessert was raspberry sundae with raspberry sauce on top *Millie suffers one Phobia: Hemophobia (Fear of blood) *Millie shares the same birthday as someone else and Arukas Phoebe Thūrwolf Musical Theme External Links Category:Characters Made by Eliskuya2 Category:Shaman Category:Marson Family Member Category:Thūrwolf Family Member Category:Eliskuya2